


［FB2/Marvel衍生RPS］學海無崖，唯顏是岸

by aquaryusw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Toby Regbo, Bottom Tom Hiddleston, M/M, Top Chris Hemsworth, bottom Eddie Redmayne, top Callum Turner, top Jamie Campbell Bower
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaryusw/pseuds/aquaryusw
Summary: 沙雕腦洞系列。RPS校園老師AU。一切由我畫室學生說他學校英文老師很像Eddie Redmayne開始。私設如山。土生港女，粵語加港區文化出沒注意。學校模式是一般香港男女中學，部分源於我母校。OOC歸我。





	［FB2/Marvel衍生RPS］學海無崖，唯顏是岸

這是一所gay裡gay氣又滿戴帥哥的中學。

 

如果你有足夠耐心，你可以去等待學生們交出一個「我最喜愛老師排行榜」，但一般學生連決定第一名都很有困難，選擇困難。除非是像Poppy Corby-Tuech同學那樣的音樂老師毒唯。

 

說起音樂老師，即是我們臉冷心慈的Johnny sir——Johnny Depp。他是校內年資數一數二的老人兒了，但即使是人到中年，還是走路帶風的霸氣，一身硬搖滾打扮，簡直是校內少男少女的潮流標竿。帶點語早死的說話方式是反差萌點，反正學生是來聽他唱歌的，誰管這些呢。那沒有他課又想聽他唱歌要怎麼辦，不用在線等了，也不用在音樂室等，你到宗教室等就行了。

 

難道Johnny sir還會用搖滾風帶團契唱詩歌嗎？

 

想什麼呢，當然不會。但想想還是挺帶感的。

 

他出現在宗教室最主要是想憑歌寄意，簡單來說，就是撩我們顛倒眾生吹灰不費的牧師Jude Law。

 

Jude sir，又或是學生迷妹迷弟團私下稱呼Holy father，是學校除了校長外，地位最崇高的教職員。白切黑的他，總是穿著一身黑色牧師長袍，手拿着聖經，臉帶優雅微笑地游走在學園內，到處傳教，但更多時間是到處撩學生，或是撩老師。他本人自辯是以上帝之名「撩」起學生老師對主的興趣，從而明白主的偉大與愛。禁慾牧師撩起上來，真是帶勁得想向神懺悔：主啊，他不娶何撩啊！(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

 

那麼Jude sir和Johnny sir是互撩的關係嗎？

 

也不是一定的。

 

在Robert sir來任職前，宗教室裡的的確確時常上演一幕幕Rock友先撩牧師卻被反撩的戲碼。

 

但在Robert sir來了之後，這戲分分鐘成了修羅場。

 

Robert sir，名字太長簡稱RDJ，是理科老師，主攻數學。能把數學教得比.avi還性感，學校裡，甚至世間上也許就只有他。個子小小但氣場有兩米，而那股風騷勁大概有三米多，嘴一不說數字，就會開始騷，連我們Johnny sir都敢撩。遇到Jude sir簡直是棋逢敵手，但學生們卻異常地肯定是Jude/Robert，而不是Robert/Jude。

 

反觀最近，Robert sir似是放生了Jude sir和Johnny sir一樣，轉移了目標。

 

那是我們新入職不久，主要負責教初中班級體育的Tom Holland老師。

 

人稱小Tom sir 的童顏老師，經常性地不自覺融入班級之中，以致於想搞事情的新生根本沒有察覺他們老師其實一早就到了，而成功地被路過的訓導主任Miss Scarlett抓包，再來個one on one的特別輔導。

 

熱心細心的特質，讓他在男生女生中都如此炙手可熱。不過彷彿有多動症的體魄，常常成為最愛玩的那個，因而自動屏蔽了下課鈴而超時上課，最後被學生像哄孩子一樣哄他才肯下課。

 

不知是性格太元氣，抑或是太單純，抑或是why not both，怎麼都撩不動，陰差陽錯地降伏了長年風騷處處留情的Robert sir。

 

既然有小Tom sir，那就必定有大Tom Sir了。

 

Tom Hiddleston，我們另一位Tom sir，稱呼相似，但是一身合身的訂製西裝，風度翩翩的他卻是任教文學的，與小Tom sir合稱本校的文武TH。文藝氣質撲面而來，有如春來江水綠中帶藍的雙眸，以及那念着Shakespeare 十四行詩的薄唇加低音炮，學生們也不清楚自己是已經升天直達天堂聽天使讀聖詩，還是仍然被困人間上課。

 

雖然平常畫風乃知性紳士，但往往被Ehehehehehehe的笑聲導致畫風突變。

 

中四學生，特別是女生，為了選文學科，可以說是掙崩了頭。由女廁私了到禮堂台上rap battle，層出不窮，只有你想不到，沒有她們幹不到。

 

常常與大Tom sir出雙入對的有兩人，一個是任教英文的Eddie sir，另一個是負責高年級體育科的Chris sir。

 

Chris sir，全名Chris Hemsworth，一個金髮大胸且能生長到一米九的真漢子。什麼單手掌上壓、單手引體上升的，秀到在場女同學的擇偶條件又往上拔高了一座哈利法塔的高度，而男同學則開始認命地覺得其實毒L一個更開心。

 

與大Tom sir同日入職，儘管兩人屬性相反，湊在一起有如美女與野獸（褒義），但還是非常投契，投契到要燒黃紙結拜的程度。

 

外殼完美，只是開口那鄉土味甚濃的澳洲腔便原形畢露，一口一個mate的，聽得一眾英國佬白人問號。

 

雖然很喜歡逗小孩子玩，但因那龐大的身影，不小剛升上初一的小六學生也會心有餘悸。被嫌棄了的人型金毛尋回垂頭喪氣的，但總會得到大Tom sir主動的安撫。

 

自帶一口流利又迷人英音的英文老師Eddie Redmayne ，在不知第多少次希望更正學生稱他為正統的Mr. Redmayne失敗後，漸漸接受了大家叫他做Eddie sir。

 

與大Tom sir是大學同學兼好閨蜜，他倆坐一起談笑風生，畫面美得根本不忍打擾，讓學生們也不知是要告訴他倆小息完了快回教室上課，或是挺而走險拿手機出來偷拍。

 

雖說和大Tom sir屬性相近，但Eddie sir卻又多長了個老媽子心，對學生們彷彿是在照顧自己孩子，經常在教員室走廊處向經過的學生噓寒問暖。

 

更一度自發地早起回校，與一眾被逼站校門口當值捉校服違規的prefects一起迎接學生的到來——他是來給被prefect抓到沒收了學生證的學生一個安慰擁抱的，這也令早上通常神智不清的學生，有着來回地獄又折返人間再到天堂一轉的奇妙感覺。

 

而由教育局派來監校的空降老師Callum sir更力證這做法的確有助學生上早課時清醒與專心，然後恥力100%的他把方法用在某E字首E字尾中間有對Double D的教職員身上試驗都是後話。

 

這校還有教育局派來監校的老師？

 

是的。

 

他叫Callum Turner，因為來校日子長了，所以久而久之學生們都會把他當成本校教職員，喊他一聲Callum sir。

 

有傳聞說Callum sir是Eddie sir小八歲的表弟，因此對對方的一舉一動才會如此暸如指掌。本來是要到校進行一系列考察和評估的，但後來好像只在考察Eddie sir一個。

 

教室後排坐着一個臉容嚴肅的長腿帥哥拿着錄影機左拍右拍，已經是英文課常註的一道風景。

 

教育局小報告在手，天下我有，除了對付不了酷愛以上帝之名到處「撩」人的Jude牧師大大外，他稟持着人不犯我我不犯人，人若犯Eddie sir我就在報告寫到你體無完膚的宗旨，不難看出高冷外表下其實藏着隻護主心切的藏獒，瘋起上來，可能，連學生都不放過。

 

「頭先邊隻手搭Eddie sir膊頭架？同我伸出黎。」

 

基於音樂老師經常只顧對牧師唱小情歌，以一副就算大雨讓這宗教室顛倒我就是賴死不走的架勢盤據着，校長無可奈何之下，決定多請一位音樂老師，順從公平競爭法，希望能令我只會給牧師擁抱的Johnny sir浪子回頭。

 

這位未入職就被寄予厚望的新任音樂老師Jamie Campbell Bower，人稱Jamie sir，總有種與Johnny sir莫名相似的神韻，又是個Let’s go Let’s go rock and roll的搖滾小子。

 

頭上半長金髮一甩，手中電結他一掃，學生即使忘了帶課本和五線譜，也會記得自備螢光棒為他們把課上成小型演唱會的Jamie sir打call。

 

某天難得沒遲到的Jamie sir，趕上早會時，遇到實習老師Tobey sir一見如故一見傾心一見鍾情後，搖身一變就變了隻金毛尋回二號，撒嬌、討抱、求順毛，一樣不落，得心應手。

 

所謂戀愛中的男人都是智障，從來在學校我行我素的Jamie sir也不例外，這可差點就把校長氣得直接蒙主寵召。Johnny sir樂聞喜見，心情好得小跳步到宗教室有請小鳳姐，卻收到翻着白眼的Jude sir贈了一句：本是同根生，相煎何太急。

 

「我家Jude sir就是厲害，出口成文的，不得了。」

 

呵呵。

 

讓我們不羈放縱愛自由的Jamie sir一朝跌倒的Tobey sir是何許人也，或許有些高年級的學生都不太清楚，因為他是本校剛來的實習老師Tobey Regbo，目前主要出沒在低年級生的教室與校務處，以及任何有Jamie sir身影的地方。

 

因為應徵時任教科目是美術，因此一有空便會到校內Art Club幫忙帶活動，順便自己練練畫。

 

繼宗教室後，美術室為第二個熱門的個人演唱會加老師求偶地點。

 

學生萬年畫畫題材如下﹕Jamie/Tobey or Jamie x Tobey無差。

 

被譽為校園三大人畜無害小綿羊之一，憑藉比溫柔更溫柔，比受更受，比O更O的軟萌氣質，收獲一眾學生的愛與保護，特別是女學生，但與某幾位主業撩騷副業教書的阿sir不同，女學生甚至女老師都是把他當婦女之友看待。

 

 

「同學你跟老師坦白，為什麼要逃課喔？」

 

「Miss Scarlett，我就是想每個阿sir的課都上，才會不小心逃了你的課⋯」

 

「喔。」

 

哼，顏狗。

來人，把人給我吊藍球架了。


End file.
